


Digestifs

by relic_amaranth



Series: Full Course [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Mostly) Safe Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Condoms, F/M, First Time Together, Learning How to Be A Couple, Massage, Neither is Reader/OFC, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Steve Rogers and his girlfriend may not always know what they're doing, but they're willing to work it out. Together.It's just more fun that way.(Aka: where I'm going to put all the explicit scenes for my story "Dinner Date".)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Full Course [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543312
Comments: 33
Kudos: 147





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> General Warning: This is going to be a collection of explicit scenes that directly correlate to my story “Dinner Date,” so I don’t know how well it reads without context. As such, I’m going to be diving in as though people are familiar with that story. Sorry!
> 
> Chapter Sex Warnings: Oral (female receiving), handjob, condom discussion, neither participants are virgins (though they may have had a recent dry spell)
> 
> Story Placement: Directly after “Dinner Date” chapter 8
> 
> A/N: This isn’t sex ed and stuff does get glossed over buuuuut I was just feeling some kind of way when imagining their first time and how nothing ever goes completely according to plan. Also, I like condoms and don’t see them enough in fic. So here we are :) I had fun with this; hopefully you can enjoy it too. Smut is not my strong suit; it takes me a lot longer to do, and I can get really repetitive sometimes, but I would like to try it a little more. These two dorks are just awkward enough that it’s like a breath of fresh air and while I don’t know how often I’ll be updating this particular collection, I’ve got several more ideas and I’m going to add to it when I get the urge/when it’s appropriate.

I woke up to full sunlight hitting the blinds, my cheek flat against the pillow, mouth partly open, and a pair of blue eyes staring right at me.

I blinked and immediately swallowed to try and wet my dry mouth. As I came to I recognized Steve a little better, remembered the previous night, and gave thanks that even if he had to look at the back of my throat, at least I hadn’t drooled in his general area. “Hey,” I said, surprisingly clear and well-spoken.

“Hey,” Steve said, lips curling into a smile. His arm slid over my side and with his palm flat on my back he pulled me closer, until I was pressed right up against him. That brought with it an…interesting wrinkle that I did my best to ignore. No sense in embarrassing Steve if I didn’t know it was yet safe to poke fun at him.

…No matter how much he was poking me.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing,” I said and tried to tone down the smile. I cleared my throat a couple of times to get rid of the feeling of morning cobwebs. “How are you feeling?”

“So much better,” he said earnestly. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” I said. I slid my arm over his side and mirrored how he held me. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He frowned and seemed to think. “There’s a…a lot I don’t know yet,” he said. “Right now I’m missing something, and it’s bothering me. So…no. Not yet.”

I nodded. That was more than I expected him to tell me, honestly. I nestled my head into his chest. “Well, you know where to find me when you want me.”

“What if I want you now?”

I leaned my head back to look at him and barely got a glimpse of his smirk before his lips were on mine. It was surprising, but not unpleasant. The morning breath was not terrible, and if it bothered him he certainly didn’t show it– he latched onto me like I was the only thing giving him air.

Just like that I was reminded of how much I had missed him, and I hugged him as tight as I could, even despite his morning, ah, ‘friend.’ It was a little harder to ignore though when it started to grow, and he even slid his hands up my sides, under my shirt. He breathed heavily as he pulled his face away to ask, “Can I…?”

“O-okay. Yeah. Yes,” I said, panting. So we were doing this? We were doing this. I was excited at the prospect; so excited I barely thought about how unprepared I was to have him look at me as anything less than fully clothed. I got one thought in about ‘oh no, hair,’ when he latched his mouth to the junction of my neck and shoulder and did something with his tongue that made my lower body jerk up against him. Was that supposed to be an erogenous zone? Whatever; it counted now. I was so into what he was doing that I let him take my shirt off and kiss down the center of my body before I remembered something very important. “Shit. Fuck. Please tell me you have condoms.”

He stopped and I felt my stomach sink. “…I don’t,” he said and looked up at me, chin resting on my stomach. “I’ve been tested?”

“So have I, but, uh…” I sighed. “Still a must.”

He nodded. “Right; I’m sorry.”

I leaned my head back to avoid the inevitable disappointment. “Don’t be sorry; it’s both our–”

“Can I go down on you?”

“–buh _wha_?”

The little shit had the audacity to give me the most innocent look while I stared at him. It was a good one too– it still got to me even though my tits were right in view. “I feel so much better after last night.” He pressed a light kiss to my stomach and made my arousal jump up like it had never gone down. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Uhhh…yes?” That was _not_ how these sorts of conversations normally went.

Steve raised an eyebrow at me. “That’s not a ‘ _yes!_ ’”

His breathy When-Harry-Met-Sally mimic made me giggle. “If…if you’re okay then– yes. _Yes_.”

He smiled and continued his mouth’s exploratory journey. With expert hands he slid my pants and underwear down. Not all the way off, but far enough that he could put his mouth right in between my legs. He wasn’t even touching me yet, but the feel of his exhalation was enough to make me push my head back into the pillow and bite down on a moan.

“Remember, I haven’t gone down on a woman before,” he said, his hands running up and down my outer thighs. “So I might need some direction. All right?”

“Um, right, okay.” Shit, fuck, I had to _think_? “W-we-ll, you could–”

Apparently Steve meant direction at a _later_ point, because he dove in, tongue flattened and running up my entrance to land at my clit. All speech functions were gone even before he started playing with it, but once he got past the little kitten licks, I was gripping the sheets like I was going to fall off a mountain and they were all that was keeping me on the ledge.

“Is this all right?” he murmured, _stopping_.

“M-more,” I panted and reached for his head. I stopped myself just before I reached him, before I could be too rough, and I trailed my fingers through his hair, but when he pressed his tongue against my clit so hard I almost came right then I gripped his hair on instinct. He dug his fingers into my thighs and slid his tongue down and _in_. The motions of his tongue only got more aggressive and I managed an experiment where I loosened my hold (he slowed down) and then went right back to making a tight fist of his hair (he shoved his face further in).

So he liked that. I liked that he liked that. The only problem was, my hand was starting to cramp, and eventually I had to let go. “Please keep going,” I said, hoping he could hear the words that were almost all air. “It’s so good. How are you so good? You said you never did it before.”

He did me in when his tongue swept up my folds and barely grazed my clit. The lightest touch and boom, I was shaking, but he didn’t let go right away. Overstimulated but not willing to call it quits, I moaned and squirmed and probably looked like a fucking mess as he focused solely on tongue-fucking me, smooth sliding in and out and in and out, until I came _again_. All the strength in my legs dissipated so fast Steve was all that was supporting them, and he set them down gently and crawled back up to me. “Was that all right?”

‘Was that all right,’ the _nerve_. “Shut the fuck up and get over here so I can–” Knock faces, apparently, but our mouths found each other and I tried to communicate via kiss just how _very_ ‘all right’ that was. My energy stores weren't up for it completely, so I moved my hand down his body until I was able to wrap my fingers around his full erection.

He pulled away from my face with a gasp and leaned his head so hard back his Adam’s apple became the second most prominent thing about him. “You don’t have to…”

“Wanna make you feel good too,” I said and nipped at his throat, but even just the feel of him in my hand was making me lose confidence in my ability to go down on him. He was _big_. “I can help. Can I help?”

“Yeah sweetheart, you can help,” he said, panting, and put his hand over mine to lead my strokes. Once I had a good rhythm going his hand went slack. “ _Fuck_.”

“I like that,” I said, intermittently tightening and loosening my grip as he wrapped his other arm around my middle. “I like making you swear. I think I can make you swear even louder when I get to return the favor.”

He came within a few short seconds and gripped the bed as he did so, though thankfully minded his strength enough that he didn’t break anything. I used the insides of his pants to wipe my hand off. “Good thing I have laundry, huh?” I asked and relaxed next to him.

He gave me a frown that was only mildly disapproving given how hard he obviously wanted to smile, and I suddenly found myself wrapped up in his arms, again flush with his body. And wet sweatpants.

“Ew,” I said, smiling against his mouth as he pressed his face to mine.

“Shut up,” he chuckled and kissed me.

I could hang with that.


	2. M'Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows how to use his hands for great justice. And great shoulder rubs. And...other great things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex tags: Massage turned into more, fingering, condom use, PIV, teasing, liiiitle bit of tit play, playful sex, briefly mentioned uncircumcised Steve, some clean up
> 
> A/N: I think I take so long writing sex stuff for the same reason I hate writing action sequences– keeping track of body parts and clothing is tough business that makes editing harder. Still pretty fun though; just takes me a bit longer. Also, sorry for the stupidly punny title– even though it is probably super unintuitive for any of you reading, it made me laugh and I couldn’t resist. It might change later, if I can think of something better than it/“Massage” (the very boring working title). Anyway; as always, I hope you enjoy <3

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked when I stood up and tried to stretch. The knot stayed _right_ in the top corner of my shoulder blades, not matter _how_ I tried to twist it out. I would have gladly taken a muscle ache anywhere else in my back if for nothing other than variety’s sake.

“I sat wrong. Or leaned wrong. Or something,” I said and tried to stretch my arm over my head only to drop it a few seconds later from acute ‘ow.’

“Or stayed up too late holding your phone in bed with your shoulders locked in place?” Steve said and put down his book.

“Shut up,” I said and frowned at him. “It _hurts_.”

“Hm.”

“Oh no.”

Steve, leaning forward, stopped and sat back. “‘Oh no’ what?”

That was a good question. I had mostly said it out of instinct– but for a good reason. “That’s your calculating voice,” I said and looked him up and down. “What are you up to?”

He betrayed himself with a grin, his smile relaxed quickly enough and he held out his hands. “Can’t a man just offer to give his partner a backrub?”

I wanted to have a pithy reply to that, but I couldn’t help but look at his large, strong hands, and wince at another twinge. “You really wanna give it a go?”

He nodded and stood up. “Let’s go to the bedroom where you can be flat.”

“Oo la la,” I said, but it was fairly half-hearted. I moved slowly, carefully, but once I was in the room I managed to get my shirt off before I slid onto the bed, face down. Well, body facing down; I turned my face to the side so I could watch Steve. I followed him with my eyes as he got on the bed, and then I couldn’t see him anymore; I just felt his presence over me as he hovered with his legs on either side of mine.

His first touch was too light; a brief slide across my skin as his moved his hands up and down. The pressure increased, though, with every drag, until the balls of his hands moved into and up the sore spot of my shoulder and I sighed.

“Too much?” he asked and slowed.

“Perfect bordering on not enough,” I said. “Don’t worry Steve. You won’t break me.”

“I won’t,” he said, more like he was trying to reassure me than he agreed with me, but he pushed in harder, more steadily, and rolled the aches around and out of my muscles so satisfyingly that I truly understood what it was like to be putty in someone’s hands.

“My god,” I mumbled, shapeless and happy to be so. “If you ever need a career change, you’re a natural at this.”

“Uh huh,” he said. He sounded a little distant; concentrating, I assumed. Steve was nothing if not dedicated to whatever task was at hand. And he was so _good_ at this one, pressing down with palms rolling up my back, working out pain I didn’t even know I had with grasping, firm fingertips that pulled and kneaded and…

He stopped. Suddenly I realized I had none of him close to me– he was still over me but holding himself away, no longer touching, and I lifted my head (getting a nice crack out of my neck) to ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s…wrong.”

“Liar,” I said and tried to move my head a little more without giving myself a new neck injury.

“I mean that; there’s nothing _wrong_ , just…” He chuckled. “Have you heard yourself?”

And then, before I could ask what the hell he meant, he ran the base of his palm up my back and I let out a _loud_ moan and oh. Oops. So with the way he sounded, was he…

I turned my upper body and Steve immediately said, “Don’t hurt yourself,” even though the way his pants bulged he looked like _he_ was the one hurting. It probably didn’t help that he was straddling me from a distance, keeping me clear of his little (big) problem.

His dedication to being respectful was…really sweet, actually. I turned the rest of my body to lie on my back under him as I stretched my arms up to test my shoulder. And if I arched my body and accidentally grazed the strained crotch of his jeans, well, being looked at like _that_ –eyes widened, mouth slightly parted for more air– wasn’t really a bad thing in my estimation. And while he bit his lip and grew a little smirk, he still didn’t move in on me.

“I’m not hurting anymore,” I said, even though my shoulder was still a little stiff. I’d deal with it for a month before I let it stop the possibility of having him. It was natural, the timing was perfect, and I was ready in all the ways it counted.

“It still seems like we should be careful,” he said, even though he looked me up and down. And middle. Especially middle. And then up again.

“So be gentle,” I said and reached out to grab at his belt buckle. It was a playful attempt and my fingers didn’t quite catch, but he inhaled sharply. He still didn’t move though and I was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Maybe…maybe he wasn’t ready yet. That was cool; I could wait. “But…if you don’t want to, that’s o–”

He swooped in and kissed the words right out of my mouth. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved them down off his shirt onto the skin of his arms. I was going to tug at the sleeve so he could take a hint and get it off and be like me, but his body sank down on top of me and the friction of his clothes against my bare skin distracted me enough that I didn’t even notice him going for the button of my jeans.

I expected a certain action once everything below the waist was gone and I was entirely naked, but he was right back on top of me and then moved his hands up, _up_ my body, rolling up my stomach and over my breasts like he was still giving me a massage. I scooted down so that the bulge of his pants was positioned perfectly between my legs. _Hint hint_.

He just chuckled, still attached to my mouth, and if I had any amount of self-control I would have broken away to tell him to get his pants off. I had condoms, how he even thought straight with an erection like that was beyond me, but he let his fingers circle my nipples like it was all he had been thinking about. At first it honestly didn’t do much for me, but he alternated the pressure more and less until he was using his fingernails with a ghost-like pressure and when he _pinched_ them I let out a very embarrassing squeak. I pulled my face away just so I could say, “ _Asshole_ ,” but even to my own ears it sounded like a weird moan.

He was smirking, and ran his short nails down my sides. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not,” he said, entirely too pleased with himself. He put his hands on my ass and lifted my hips up, pressing me firmly against the crotch of his jeans and I _gasped_ as his dick, still couched in rough fabric and folds, rubbed against some _very_ sensitive skin. “Feel that, sweetheart? That’s what you did to me. Bet you’re not sorry either, are you?”

I tried to bite down on my lip to stop a ridiculous smile, but I failed to do anything other than bite too hard when he squeezed my thighs. “Nope.”

“I didn’t think so,” he chuckled. I waited for a moment to see what he would do, but I didn’t expect that one moment I would be on my back, spread before him, and the next moment I would be back on my _stomach_.

“Steve,” I grunted and tried to turn, but I fell to pieces when he slid his hand up between my legs and started stroking my clit.

“Gotta make sure you’re ready, sweetheart,” he said, and the amount of honest care in his voice made me take a second to catch my breath.

“Wouldn’t– wouldn’t this be easier if I was on my back?” I panted and my body clenched and warmed in a familiar way as he moved his thumb around my entrance while his other fingers stayed and continued to rub up and down.

“Maybe,” he said and pressed down on me, kissing and pulling his teeth and sucking little marks into the skin of my back. “But this is driving you crazy, isn’t it?”

“ _Yes_!” I said and barely held back on an orgasm. He was _too_ good with those hands and he didn’t stop, not for _one fucking second_.

“Good,” he said and changed tactics, rolling my clit between three fingers and moving his lower body closer so my legs had to spread even more to accommodate him, even though he was just _sitting_ there, teasing me. “Come on sweetheart, let go for me. Need you ready for the next part.”

He pushed and I _did_ come. Pretty fucking hard, at that. I breathed deep and tried to sound stable when I said, “Next part?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, also not sounding so good, so at least I wasn’t completely alone. But I didn’t have a chance to catch my breath before he rolled two fingers in a circle and then, slowly, pushed them _in_. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sweet. But. “I know you’re big,” I said, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to regain my energy and will to last through his slow, rhythmic finger strokes. “But I can take you.”

“Oh yeah?” he said, like I was raising a challenge.

“Oh y- _yeah_!” I shuddered as he curled his fingers. My legs folded back up almost involuntarily, I couldn’t arch much from how damn _close_ he was, but that fucking jean fabric scraped against my thigh again and I was going to go crazy if I had to feel it for much longer. “What the fuck why do you still have _clothes_ on?”

“I don’t know.” He started kissing around my shoulder again, teeth and tongue leaving a mess on my skin as even he started to get breathless. “Do I need them off?”

He pushed his fingers as far as they could go and I was breathing too hard to respond. I reached for my bedside drawer, barely managed to open it, and had to move my upper body to the side to actually get at the condoms I had bought. I felt like I was a decent guesser, but I still held them up to give him a choice. “Pick a size, and put it on.”

“You could ask nicely,” he said and started moving his hand _faster_. I decided to test something.

“ _Fuck_ me, _Captain_ ,” I said and let out a strangled cry when he nigh on _shoved_ his fingers in as far as they could go. Oh yeah, I was _definitely_ keeping that title in my back pocket; wouldn’t do to overuse it so soon, even with such a good reaction.

“That’s definitely not nice,” he said, with an actual strain to his voice, finally.

“I’ll show you nice,” I gasped and reached behind me, trying to grab at his erection. He moved away, sadly taking his hand with him, and I rolled over and looked up at him. Flushed and breathing slowly and hovering over me, he was a lovely sight to behold.

“I doubt that,” he said, his smile more of a smirk as he looked me over. He sat up though and, at last, took his shirt off. I reached out to help with his belt but he pushed my hand back down and undid it himself. He slid it completely off and let it ‘accidentally’ drag across my stomach before he threw it away. Enticing, but I was distracted by the sight of him finally unbuttoning, unzipping, and removing those fucking jeans.

Or at least, trying to. Even Steve, it seemed, didn’t have the coordination required to take his pants off while on his knees, on a mattress, while straddling someone, and he had to get off the bed to make it happen. I tried not to but I couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“That is very unsexy,” Steve said solemnly as he pulled his pants off and tossed them across the room like they had offended him. Then came the boxer briefs and I couldn’t remember being saluted quite _so_ thoroughly before.

“Doesn’t look like it bothered you that much,” I said. I had a way of making it up to him– well, I would have, if I could find the fucking condoms somewhere in my mess of a goddamn bed–

“I got them,” Steve said and I looked over to see him holding a singular packet.

I held my hand out to him and opened and closed it a few times. “I can help you with that.”

He grinned and walked over. “I’ll let you,” he said and handed me the packet. I tore it open and Steve helped by pulling back his extra skin while I held the tip of the condom and started rolling it onto him. I wanted to take it slow, really drag it out and see how steamed he got about it, but I was too eager and efficient and fuck it, there was always next time. Within seconds he was snugly suited and he immediately started crawling on the bed over me, making me pull myself backwards until he stopped and leaned in to kiss me.

The way he moved his mouth was jerky, halting– a little sloppy, honestly, in his anticipation, and I decided to help him out by grabbing his dick in my hand and positioning it right where it needed to be. He broke off with a gasp and an, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Was your hand not wet enough?” I asked, breathing heavy just from how incredibly ready I was. I got my answer as he moved closer and started a slow, _maddeningly_ slow, slide in. “Steve…”

“Shh,” he whispered and kissed my mouth, neck, chin, earlobe, but held my hips in place and kept steady. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Steve, that’s sweet, but take it from someone who knows their body and move just a _touch_ faster.”

Thankfully he listened to me, and his friction-laden snail crawl got a lot more comfortably smooth, until he was finally fully in me and we both paused to take a break.

“Are you all right?” he murmured and put his hand on top of one I had splayed on the pillow. He laced his fingers with mine and I gripped them in return.

“Yeah,” I said in an exhale, and then he started moving. I felt full, a little winded, and also so incredibly satisfied as he started rocking in and out. “Yes, good, it’s so fucking good,” I said and moved my other hand in between us to rub my clit. He used the other side of the pillow to brace his arm to hold himself up and gasped when my body gripped him tighter.

“Fuck,” he breathed and kissed me again briefly. “You’re perfect.”

I never held much stock in being someone’s physical ideal, but it _felt_ perfect, right then, as Steve picked up the pace and so did I, rubbing hard and chasing an orgasm that was so fucking _close_. I found it soon enough and nearly convulsed. My body contracted around Steve and it sounded like he almost choked, and it only took a few more pumps until he shook and gasped and bit down so hard on a curse that I reached up to wrap my arms around him as he pressed as far into me as he could and I felt him pulsate and come.

He fell onto the bed on his side, taking me with him, and as I caught my breath I had to appreciate the fact that he didn’t just fall on top of me. Though I honestly wouldn’t have minded. He was big but I liked his bulk, liked the way his body felt over mine, heavy like a weighted blanket, warm and comforting and, despite all odds, never suffocating.

“How are you?” he asked and nuzzled his face down between the edge of the pillow and the crook of my neck.

“So good,” I said and breathed deeply. “Trying to get back some energy.”

“Why?” he grumbled, halfway to sleep.

I laughed a little. “Bathroom.”

I felt his lashes blink rapidly and I inched away from the ticklish feeling. “Oh,” he said and lifted his head. “Good point.”

Suddenly he tightened his hold on me and, without removing himself _from_ me, moved out of bed and pulled me along with him. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him and, through laughter, asked, “What the fuck?” But I gripped him tight with both hands as his walking pulled and pushed him in me in little ways that made me wonder if I wasn’t quite so tired after all.

“I don’t want you to pull your shoulder again,” he replied with a bright smile.

“Getting out of bed?”

“You hurt it _in_ bed.”

“I never admitted to that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Steve said as he flicked on the bathroom light and sat my bare ass on the cold counter. There wasn’t a lot of room for sitting so I was sort of awkwardly on the edge of the sink, but I didn’t complain; while he slid out of me I hit the handle to run the hot tap and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf next to me. Steve did away with the condom and I waited until the water was warm to soak the cloth and hand it to him. He took it but wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss while he handled his business.

“Mmm,” I said and sighed as we pulled apart. I smoothed out his hair, pulling stray strands back into place, and I smiled when his eyes started to droop. “How are you feeling?”

“Fantastic,” he said. He didn’t let go when he finished and tossed the cloth into the hamper. Instead he took another washcloth, wet it in the water, and started cleaning _me_. I shuddered at the sudden warmth but I melted into him and, yeah, sleep suddenly sounded _real_ nice right then. “How are you?” he asked.

“So good,” I said and leaned my head on his shoulder as he tossed the rag into the basket. “You gonna be a showoff and carry me back to bed?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I should make you walk for calling me a showoff,” he said, even as he gathered me back up and I wrapped my legs around him.

“I really like you showing off. It was affectionate,” I said and kissed his collarbone.

“Well in that case,” he said and sat down on the bed. He moved carefully, allowing me to keep clinging to him like a koala even as he lay down with me on top of him. He sighed and fell asleep almost immediately, his arms still around me. I considered my position for a moment, wondering if I was bothering him, if I was too much, but his deep breathing said no, and there was something nice about being able to rest my ear on his chest and fall asleep to his heart beat.

Also, it kept me out of the wet spot. Win win.


End file.
